The present invention relates to a straight combing machine for combing a sliver of fibres, particularly woollen fibers, comprising a support structure, a circular comb rotatably mounted on the structure, means for supplying the fibres to the circular comb and means for removing the combed fibres from the circular comb.
In conventional combing machines in which the means for removing the combed fibres comprise, as is known, a pair of detaching rollers and a leather sleeve which is interposed between the detaching rollers to improve the grip and serves as a conveyor plane for the tufts, the slivers of fibres normally supplied include fibres having an average length of more than 45-50 mm. These fibres, which have been washed and subsequently carded, are subjected to conventional combed spinning after the combing process.
With so-called "short" wools, that is with fibres having an average length of less than 40-45 mm, a problem arises with conventional straight combing machines in that too many fibres are discarded (noil) which means that the combing of short wools is not economically worthwhile.